Take it Off
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake has a dream that for once is not a nightmare.


_Snake threw open the door grinning from his earlier exploits._

"Baby, I…" The words trailed quickly to silence. The room was warm, heat radiating from the fire blazing on the far end. It threw yellow, dancing light across the room and onto the reason for his sudden muteness.

Her legs were open just enough to be inviting and hint of a desire to open them farther. Those long tempting legs were covered in smoky, shear stockings that disappeared under leather boots buckled to the knee. Snake let out a purring moan as his eye took in the legs again. The tight leather clung especially between those ever enticing thighs and up at the top where it pushed a full crease between flawless, ivory breasts. Her fingers toyed with her full, red lips matching the come hither in her blue eyes. All the charcoal hair was held back by the white fur ears swaying above her head as she shifted on the red velvet. The stocking clad legs drifted closed. Plissken felt disappointment as he gazed where the legs had been parted. He wanted to push them open.

His eye caught her signal as she slowly motioned with the finger. He could see the smudge of burgundy on the tip which instantly drew his eye up to her full lips. Her tongue slid red on red over those lips as Snake shoved the door shut. Plissken sauntered across the stone floor slowly as if on his own whim instead of her command. His boots silenced as he stepped on to the fur surrounding the chaise she was lounging on. An image flickered in his mind of her body pressed to that fur, the softness cushioning his knees.

The distraction of his thoughts ended abruptly when the warm hand touched his thigh, pushing up under the gun holster on his hip. It left a red smudge on the white camouflage. Snake looked between the smudge and the lips still covered in that ruby paint. Her expression was coy but the passion in her eyes transfixed Snake. He waited motionless, watching her then made a move to join her where she lounged.

She shoved him roughly, pushing him back a step from the lounge. Plissken glared at her but she returned it with a lusty yet equally determined stare as he took the step forward coming to rest in his previous position.

"Take it off."

Snake's brow rose slowly when he met her gaze.

"All of it!" The tone of her voice shallowed his breath noticeably as he shrugged off his coat. The shirt followed the coat to the floor. Snake once more became aware of the fire behind him, warmth spread across his back. He unclipped the holster but found her hands already working the buttons of his BDU's. Snake conceded turning his concentration to her legs as the moved allowing her to sit up. They were so long, so tantalizingly long.

His pulse was pounding by the time his pants loosened and began to slide down under the weight of his guns. For an instant he felt warm breath on the newly exposed skin. She leaned forward to unbuckle his boots but all Snake could feel were the soft ears trailing down his stomach. She arched farther forward and the leather pressed tight to the curve of her ass and up to her hips. The ears continued down and Plissken shifted under their touch. His eye left her body to watch the white fur gently moving across his skin until it collided with his exposed cock. Snake gasped out loud fighting the intense pulse radiating from his aroused body.

He stepped out of his boot conscious of her deliberate desire to force him to move against the ears. They brushed back and forth as the boots came off raising another ragged breath from him. Hands slipped between the fabric and his skin. They were warm against his body and moved gradually down his legs taking the pants with them. It was intolerable. The breath on his legs, the fur brushing down either side of the left one. His leg jerked from the tickle and she smiled devilishly as her face turned up to look at him.

Her mouth was so close to his erection and ever so slightly parted. All he could do was imagine those full, burgundy, glossy lips gliding around his hard flesh. She had other ideas. That perfect crease between her supple breasts ran the length of his cock as she stood. Leather replaced the skin as she pressed in. Plissken shifted uncomfortably when the leather was once more replaced by warm skin and silken stockings.

Her hands brushed his broad shoulder so lightly shivers coursed over his skin. His hands moved in a similar pattern over her body slipping under the sleek hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her body pressed closer causing her thighs to shift suggestively along his erection. The ears were once more against him, skimming along his neck as she placed sensual kisses across his chest. The trail of her lips produced a red streak across his body. He didn't notice because of the gentle hands wandering down his sides. They came to met in the middle, fingers tracing the edge of his tattoo. Her hands were moving closer and closer to its tail. 

Plissken's hands tensed instinctively in her hair and he heard a shallow gasp against his chest. It was the first indication she was suffering from this tease as much as he was. He looked away from the hands moving gracefully down his stomach to see the challenge in her expression. Snake couldn't resist that look when he was clear headed let alone now that his desire burned at a fever pitch.

Snake's fingers twirled in her hair pulling her burgundy lips to his. The ears fell to the floor unnoticed when the kiss began turning desperate. Her mouth opened to his, tongues mingling in equal desire. Her hands had stopped midway down the black cobra. Suddenly her nails dug into his skin on either side of the coiled serpent. Plissken's hand loosened their grip on her hair. Pain was surging from his abdomen. Immediately she took advantage of his condition sinking her teeth into the skin just above the collarbone.

The sting of pain merged with the already raging desire. He needed her to be free of the leather he had been admiring just moments earlier. His hands searched frantically for a zipper, snaps, strings, anything to allow her skin to press to his.

The bite intensified as her hands reached around his waist. She gave his body a sharp tug ramming his erection between her silk clad thighs. Plissken was falling into desperation. He had to get her out of her clothes before he lost his mind. His hand found the zipper and quickly he freed her from the leather separating their bodies. He let it fall to the floor. Perfect, ivory softness pushed flush to his strong body.

Her lips pressed gently to his before she started to slip from his arms. Round hips and her toned stomach passed under his fingers as she laid back on the velvet lounge. Her expression was sly but Snake didn't hesitate to join her. The weight of his body pressing to her curves was unbelievably erotic with the silk stockings still covering her legs.

Her brow rose to match the smile and Snake finally realized why. Her thighs were locked, pressed tight together beneath him. Her hands pressed down between them and he soon felt her fingers encircling his cock. Angry want filled Plissken's entire body when he met her lusty gaze. She was attempting to play him.

Plissken fought to press his knees between hers but she continued to deny him. She shoved him back with her legs but her hands slid the tip of his erection along the furrow between her silk clad thighs. She seemed to be encouraging him to do the one thing she was fighting against. The contradiction in her actions brought a quiet growl of frustration from Plissken as he continued his efforts to open her legs.

She released her hands from his cock to take hold of his face. She bit his lip digging her nails into his scalp on either side. Snake struggled with the pain as he tried to free his lip. She let go taking a savage kiss. The fighting was reaching a point where Plissken began to contemplate injuring her to get what he wanted. After all the tenderness of his lip after she had sunk her teeth into it convinced him she was in no mood for gentleness.

The anger rose and just as he was about act on it her legs opened to him. Plissken's hips were flush to hers pressed in place by her legs curling around his hips.

Snake woke with a ragged gasp. He squinted in the bright sun streaming in the window trying to come to his senses. A shiver passed through him from the cool air on his sweat dampened body. That was when he became aware of the discomfort. Groggily he shifted pulling at the leather pants constricting around him. He quickly gave up laying back. The attempt to calm down was futile. The dream was still too fresh in his mind.

Snake sighed as his pulse and breathing refused to slow. The after impressions were only making it worse. He could still feel the throb of the bitten lip and the nails, taste her lips. Another deep breath and he started to regain control though his mind was already wondering where the woman from his dreams was and if he could convince her to give him a replay of his fantasy in the flesh.


End file.
